Facebook Friends
by mariekjepower
Summary: KBWeek2014 - Day 7 Online - "Sebastian Smythe wants to be friends with you on Facebook"


Sebastian Smythe wants to be friends with you on Facebook

Kurt frowns at the message on his laptop screen. He can't think of a reason why Sebastian would want to friend him. The last time Kurt talked to him is over a year ago, before his move to New York. There was the proposal at Dalton, where he saw him, but they didn't speak to each other there. By now, Sebastian must have graduated himself. Gone off to college.

He sighs. Of course, now he's getting curious. "Damn him," Kurt mutters, clicking away the internet browser and starting up the DVD he wants to watch.

* * *

It doesn't let him go. It's been two days, but his mind keeps returning to the small Facebook notice. Kurt sighs. He still can't understand why Sebastian would want to friend him. And there is only one way to find out.

He goes to Facebook and clicks a few times. There, now he is Facebook-friends with Sebastian Smythe. He goes to his timeline to remove the new notice. He doesn't want people asking questions before he has some answers himself.

* * *

The next day, he gets a message. A private one, thankfully, Kurt thinks as he clicks on it.

Sebastian Smythe: Hummel, don't people know how to make coffee in this city? You've been here for a year, surely you must know a place where I can get the good stuff.

Kurt blinks in surprise. Sebastian is in New York? He should probably feel happy that he didn't run into the former Warbler, but he figures it's just going to be a matter of time, knowing his luck.

Kurt Hummel: Of course I know where you can get a decent cup of coffee. There is an elderly lady that owns multiple stores around the city. In my opinion, they make the best coffee in the city.

He adds the link to the site belonging to the stores. There Sebastian can find a map with all the locations, whose count is close to twenty, so he feels relatively safe with sending it on. At least Sebastian contacted him for a good reason. If anyone knows the importance of good coffee, it's Kurt.

* * *

Just a few hours later, his phone lets him know there is a new message.

Sebastian Smythe: Holy fuck. I think you're right. That must be the best coffee in all of New York.

Kurt Hummel: I know my coffee. You didn't doubt that, did you?

Sebastian Smythe: It is always good to see something you suspect, confirmed. And everyone has to be good at something. Coffee is yours. That's fine.

Kurt Hummel: Just like being an annoying meerkat is yours?

Sebastian Smythe: No, mine is being a gift to the gay men of the world. See, you should keep to coffee. At least there you know what you're talking about.

Kurt Hummel: Sure. Keep telling yourself that.

* * *

A few days later, when Kurt is walking up the stairs to his apartment, his phone makes a sound and shows that Sebastian is making contact again. First he walks through the door.

"Hello?" he calls out, but just as he suspected, the place is empty. Santana is working and Rachel has to be in the theater by this time. But they have surprised him before by being there when he didn't expect it, so he always calls out.

He goes to his room, takes of his shoes and lies down on his bed with his laptop. He pulls a bottle of wine from underneath his bed, one of the coolest spots in the place and grabs the glass of his nightstand. He still doesn't drink often, but it's been a long day. After taking a sip, he puts the glass down on the round board that also holds his laptop. Rachel always yells at him for putting his drink that close to electronica. Kurt always ignores her. As long as no one jumps onto his bed, everything is fine.

As soon as his laptop is ready, he opens Facebook to see what Sebastian has to say.

Sebastian Smythe: So, Hummel. What happened with you and Blaine? I noticed a distinct lack of him on your page.

Kurt Hummel: Getting straight to it, huh?

Sebastian Smythe: Why ever not? If you want, I can talk to you about the weather first.

Kurt snorts.

Kurt Hummel: Why do you want to know?

Sebastian Smythe: It's bound to be an interesting story. And even if it's not, I was kind involved in that whole proposal thing. Was all for nothing, right?

He sighs. He knows he can refuse to tell Sebastian, but to what end? It's not like he could 'steal' Blaine from him now.

Kurt Hummel: He moved in with me, Rachel and Santana immediately after graduation, together with Sam. It wasn't a success. Not even talking about the drama of five people in the space that is this apartment, it was a failure. Blaine and I get along fine when we both have our own space. But living together, sharing our living space… Within two weeks, we were arguing all the time.

Sebastian Smythe: Ah. The dream couple wasn't so dreamy when faced with real life?

Kurt Hummel: Yes. And we grew apart. I've been here for close to a year, we have been living different lives. So we split up.

Sebastian Smythe: To be honest, I'm not surprised. At all.

Kurt Hummel: I knew you would say that.

Sebastian Smythe: Good thing you figured it out before you got married.

Kurt Hummel: Indeed.

* * *

Somehow, they chat to each other more and more in the following weeks. They snap at each other, but without fighting over Blaine, it isn't mean spirited anymore. Even without hearing his voice, Kurt knows the sometimes biting tone isn't meant to hurt.

But they also talk about more general things, slowly getting to know each other without really meaning to.

Sebastian Smythe: I'm bored.

Kurt Hummel: So? Not my problem.

Sebastian Smythe: I'm making it your problem.

Kurt Hummel: Can't you go bother the people in your dorm?

Sebastian Smythe: They're even more boring! I rather annoy you.

Kurt Hummel: I figured that much.

Sebastian Smythe: So what are you doing?

Kurt Hummel: I was practicing for my dance class. Miss July is going to kill me if I don't get these steps before the next class.

Sebastian Smythe: I'm sure you'll do fine. They wouldn't have accepted you there if they didn't see that you could.

* * *

Kurt Hummel: That is an awful picture you posted.

Sebastian Smythe: Thank you!

Kurt Hummel: I'm serious. You look awfully drunk, the people around you look even worse.

Sebastian Smythe: I know! :D

Kurt Hummel: Why are you so happy? Which one did you sleep with?

Sebastian Smythe: None of them! That's why I'm happy.

Kurt Hummel: Okay?

Sebastian Smythe: Look at those pants. None of them were packing anything worthwhile.

Kurt Hummel: You may have point.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe: Selfie time!

Kurt chuckles, drawing the attention of Rachel and Santana, but he ignores their inquiring looks. The picture is of Sebastian with a cup of coffee at the place Kurt recommended weeks ago.

Kurt Hummel: Coffee, at this hour? It's past ten!

Sebastian Smythe: I have a paper to write, so I need it.

Kurt Hummel: Ah, that's a legit reason.

Sebastian Smythe: Now it's your turn!

Kurt Hummel: My turn?

Sebastian Smythe: To make a selfie, idiot.

Kurt rolls his eyes, but grabs his wineglass from the table and makes a picture. He smiles as he sends it.

Kurt Hummel: Clearly, I win.

Sebastian Smythe: That's not fair!

Kurt Hummel: Too bad, it's all mine.

Sebastian Smythe: Meanie!

* * *

Sebastian Smythe: When did you get those arms?

Kurt Hummel: Excuse me?

Sebastian Smythe: Those arms! I saw the picture the she-devil posted on your timeline, with the sleeveless shirt. Where were you hiding those arms?

Kurt Hummel: Under my clothes, I suppose.

Sebastian Smythe: Smartass. But they look good, you shouldn't hide them.

Kurt Hummel: Thank you?

Sebastian Smythe: You're welcome!

* * *

Kurt snickers, looking at his roommates. They'd been out, drinking and dancing and having a great time. Now they're back and the girls passed out on the couch, together, like, entangled! It's going to be so much fun when they wake up in the morning.

Okay, he may be a bit tipsy. Just a bit! Truly, he didn't drink that much. He chuckles again getting comfortable on their newish bean bag. Second hand, but barely used. He's such a great shopper!

Still looking at the girls, his smile turns a bit sad. He wants to cuddle too. Not friend-cuddle, like they do. He wants guy cuddles. Not Blaine though! He snorts at himself. He's so over that. He grabs his phone.

Kurt Hummel: I want to cuddle! :(

Sebastian Smythe: I want to fuck. I'm at a party but there is no one hot here.

Kurt Hummel: I was at a bar. There were hot guys there, but not the kind I want to cuddle with.

Sebastian Smythe: Why're you not here? I could fuck you. You're hot!

Kurt Hummel: Would you cuddle with me afterwards?

Sebastian Smythe: Just because it's you.

Kurt Hummel: Win!

Sebastian Smythe: But you're still not here. Why? I should have brought you!

Kurt Hummel: It sucks. 'Cause you're hot too.

Sebastian Smythe: I know. :D But next party, we go together and leave early to fuck?

Kurt Hummel: And cuddle!

Sebastian Smythe: And cuddle.

Kurt Hummel: Deal!

* * *

Kurt Hummel: So.

Sebastian Smythe: So.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe: Okay, I never did awkward and I'm not going to start now. I think it's safe to say that we both drank too much, right?

Kurt Hummel: You can say that. I've been up for hours and my headache still isn't completely gone.

Sebastian Smythe: Same here.

Kurt hesitates. He can chalk up everything up to the alcohol. Or he can be honest. Not only to Sebastian, but also to himself. He's caught himself looking at pictures on Sebastian's page too often to just write it off. He sighs. "Close my eyes and leap, right?"

Kurt Hummel: I didn't say anything I didn't mean, though.

For a few minutes it's silent and it's nerve-wracking. Kurt almost drops his phone as a response comes in.

Sebastian Smythe: Neither did I.

Kurt smiles. Then he puts his phone down and stretches his hands, trying to make them stop shaking. What does he say back? But before he can come up with a response, Sebastian sends something else.

Sebastian Smythe: Let's meet at the coffee shop. The one closest to NYADA.

Kurt Hummel: Isn't that a bit out of your way?

Sebastian Smythe: Yeah, but I can find that, I think. And at least I know you will not get lost.

Kurt Hummel: Jerk.

Sebastian Smythe: You know me! ;)

Kurt Hummel: All right. It will take some time, though. I'm not dressed yet.

Sebastian Smythe: Selfie time?

Kurt Hummel: You wish. See you there.

Sebastian Smythe: Spoilsport!

* * *

Just under an hour later Kurt walks into the coffee shop. He looks around and sees Sebastian in a booth, putting his hand up to get his attention. Then he points at the second cup of coffee on the table. Kurt smiles as he walks over.

"You ordered me coffee?" he asks as he sits down. "It's even the right order," he adds, looking into the cup and picking it up to take a sip. "How did you know?"

"Facebook," Sebastian says with a smirk.

Then they fall silent.

Kurt shrugs "So."

"So," Sebastian replies.

More silence. Than Kurt gathers the bravery that he found earlier. "We've been there, let's not do that again," he says as he stands up. It takes only two steps, and then he can slide in next to Sebastian, instead of on the opposite side of the table. Holding on to that courage, he puts his hands on Sebastian's face and pulls him in for a kiss. For a short, scary moment, Sebastian doesn't respond, but then he wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses back. He doesn't know if it's minutes or hours before they pull back.

"I don't know if this is going to work," Kurt says, looking into Sebastian's eyes. "But I want to try."

Sebastian smiles back. "Believe it or not, but so do I," he says, before leaning in and their lips touch again. "Though I have to say," Sebastian says when they break apart again, "if this is what kissing you feels like, I'm looking forward to the fucking."

"Not the cuddles?" Kurt teases.

"Maybe the cuddles too."


End file.
